


Spiked Punch

by Darkknightsrevenge



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Eventual Smut, F/M, Halloween, House Party, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Modern AU, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Spiked Punch, caring obi-wan, college halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkknightsrevenge/pseuds/Darkknightsrevenge
Summary: Reader is a jaded college student who's been on her own for a long time. It's the weekend before halloween on campus, enter spiked punch and a really really good Jack Sparrow costume. After dry-heaving and nearly passing out in front of complete stranger, he's the last person you expect to see again, let alone go home with from a bar after the roofie incident. A fluffy little Halloween two-shot feat. Obi-Wan Kenobi in a halloween costume and smut in the second chapter.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You, obi-wan kenobi/female!reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Spiked Punch

You surveyed the party distastefully and made a beeline for the spooky juice container, putting a couple singles in the money jar and pouring yourself some before retreating. The packed house party had everything you could expect for the weekend before Halloween: sweaty bodies grinding on each other to dubstep, makeout couches, booze, and beer pong in the freezing front yard. You'd only gone to the party because your roommate Ahsoka made you; she needed supervision and you needed her to live to pay next month's rent. But she'd inevitably find someone to hook up with and send you home, so you were just biding your time till that happened.

You took a seat on one of the makeout couches and sipped your spooky juice, ignoring the black cat and Luigi on the other end glued together by the lips and moaning obnoxiously.

Halloween wasn't really your thing. For your glorified babysitting duty you'd slapped on a leather jacket, black jeans, some goth makeup and called it good. You didn't really want to talk to anyone or stay out late, you had a paper due later in the week and liked to take your weekends slow.

You could see your roommate across the room, leaning in a doorway talking to a guy. Ahsoka had one of the drinks she'd brought with her in her hand and didn't look absolutely trashed yet. The guy she was talking to wasn't bad looking, and definitely her type. Maybe she'd call it an early evening with him. He looked like he was into her too.

You were single as fuck, and it was your own fault because you refused to go out anywhere, and when you did, you refused to talk to anyone. You hadn't dated since sophomore year, and it was now your senior year. It had been a long dry spell, but getting involved with anyone was just too exhausting to even consider. So you were going to play on your phone until your roommate was ready to go for better or for worse.

"Hello there." A voice came from your left, dragging you out of your phone some time later. Someone plopped onto the arm of couch next to you. "I mean, allo matey."

You took in the man sitting in front of you in a full Jack Sparrow costume and tried not to sigh externally.

"I'm not looking to hook up, so move along." You said, taking another sip of your drink and looking away.

"Oh, darling. You wound me. A gentleman would never." He took a swig from a bottle labelled "Rum" and grinned at you, doing the Jack Sparrow sway quite impressively.

"Is that straight rum?" You asked, slightly horrified.

"No, it's just Coke. I hardly drink at these things."

"Ah, you're just moving around looking for sloppy seconds then?" You asked. As soon as you said it, you flushed with shame. Jack Sparrow looked genuinely put out by that.

"Sorry. I'm not good at social stuff." You mumble, hiding in your cup.

"You don't get out to sail the seven seas much, do yeh?" His bravado was back, making you feel worse.

"No, sorry. I just study and keep to myself."

"Wherever we want to go, we'll go, Mate." He said, raising his bottle to you. You smiled awkwardly. How long till you could get out of here? You looked to the doorway where your roommate had been and saw that she was gone. Damn.

"I have to go check on my roommate." You said, hauling yourself up to leave Jack Sparrow. A wave of dizziness suddenly hit you, making you stumble a little. Arms went around your waist, catching you before you could fall.

"Are you all right?" Jack Sparrow's voice came softly as he grabbed onto your arm to steady you. "You look pale." He'd dropped the pirate accent but actually had an English accent naturally. Interesting. From this close, you could see the detail in his costume: the layers, eye makeup, even the tattoos penned on his bare chest visible through his overcoat.

"I-I'm fine." You pulled away and ignored the headache brewing at your temples, scooting away from Jack Sparrow and his impeccable costume. The music suddenly felt too loud, the room too hot. Weird, you hadn't had that much to drink. The spooky juice was strong, but not that strong.

You wandered the house, looking for your roommate, and caught sight of her outside playing beer pong with the same guy as her second. They were winning. You made your way outside, the cold air clearing your head marginally. You made your way to the side of the house where the smoking area was and leaned against the side of the house. You had a joint to smoke, but the rolling of your stomach made you think that it was no longer a good idea.

Before you knew it, the driveway in front of you was starting to spin. What the hell was going on?

You pushed off the house and stumbled back towards the beer pong group. It was time to go home, Ahsoka could either come with you or find her own way home.

"Hey." You tapped Ahsoka's elbow as she watched her opponent make a shot. "I need to go home." The table in front of you shimmered and swam.

"I thought you said you'd stay until I left?" Ahsoka lined up another shot and made the shot. The crowd cheered and your head throbbed.

"I feel sick. I think there was something in the spooky juice." You said into her ear. Ahsoka fixed you in her wide dark eyes.

"Holy shit, Y/N, you don't look good."

"I feel like I'm about to pass out." You admitted.

"We should get you home." Ahsoka's new boy toy said.

"Anakin hasn't been drinking, he can take us." Ahsoka said. "You walk to the car and pass out in the back, we'll follow in a minute." The ping-pong ball went wizzing by your nose as you turned to go.

The car... Where the hell was the car? You felt disoriented, and mulled through your muddled thoughts until you remembered it was on the next block over. You walked up the street trying not to stumble or trip. Thankfully you made it to the car without an incident, but by the time you got there it was all you could do to lean against it weakly and try not to throw up. You were exhausted all of a sudden, but wanted to stay in the cool air for a little longer so you didn't throw up on the floor mats of Ahsoka's car.

Footsteps sounded from the way you'd just come, along with a cheery whistled rendition of "A Pirate's Life For Me" and you inwardly groaned as the figure came into view.

"All right there?" A familiar accented voice came. "Oh, right, er- Ahoy again. Did ye find yer lass, lass?" Jack Sparrow watched you from a respectable distance.

"Please, not right now, I'm about to-" You were cut off by a violent (and unattractive) dry heave, which prompted several more (thankfully no vomit though).

"My dear, are you all right?" He asked, coming closer.

"The punch was spiked." You groaned, leaning your hands on your knees and spitting into the grass of the median.

"The punch? Maker, that's..." He trailed off as you dry heaved again, failing to bring up anything again (thankfully).

"Did you follow me?" You asked. 

"Not at all. I was about to walk home, I live down on Colson. Are you sure you're all right?" 

"I think I've been roofied. Please don't-" You begged weakly, sagging against the car and throwing out a hand to ward him off as he stepped closer, looking worried. Where was Ahsoka and her new boy toy? 

"Is your roommate coming?" Jack sparrow was anxiously hovering, twisting his mustache hairs in his fingers worriedly. "I'd hate for you to be alone in your... delicate state."

"I don't even know you..." You said as the dizziness threatened at the corners of your vision.

"Y/N!" Ahsoka's voice cried from the sidewalk behind Jack Sparrow.

"Oh, hello Obi-Wan." Anakin's voice came. "Stellar costume."

"Oh, Anakin, there you are. Are you accompanying these ladies home? It would appear the punch was spiked."

"I can't believe Kit would allow something like that to happen at his house party. It doesn't make sense." Anakin said.

"Kit is rather... occupied in the basement if I recall. It must have been someone else." The three of them watched as you retched into the grass again.

"Should we take her to urgent care?" Ahsoka asked, wincing.

"Absolutely. If there was a drug in the punch, there could be a risk of an overdose." Jack Sparrow said.

"I didn't see anyone else acting strange, but we got to the party late so it could have been just put in there."

"I'm calling the authorities, you get her to urgent care." Jack Sparrow said. Ahsoka gave Anakin the keys while Jack Sparrow pulled out a phone. If you'd had more control over your body you might have laughed at the absurdity of it; Jack Sparrow with an iPhone. Ahsoka opened the door and you gratefully fell into the backseat, barely feeling when she hauled you upright and buckled your belt. The rest of the evening's happenings were a muddled blur.


End file.
